


26

by lazysterek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bc insecure!daichi and his anxiety, But mostly fluff/comfort, Freeform-Writing, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Ooc a bit, So don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysterek/pseuds/lazysterek
Summary: "26" song by Paramore is the perfect way to summarize the story.Soulmate au where two people are force to be together by the bind that tied them together.Between sadness and love,he decided it was sad love.Every story has its own happy ending but it could be happier.'Everything was fine until you came around,I've been chasing dreamers in the cloud' 'But after all wasn't I the one who said to keep your feet on the ground?'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please give this fic a chance.I wrote this for days,even though for the past few years I am struggling with writer's block.It was not fun,I had a hard time trying to pick up where I left off.Kurodai pairing is my absolute favorite,because of their dynamic.I keep thinking what would happened if in another alternate universe,both of them are closer friends like Daichi with Suga (not hate from this friendship).Daichi's character is a little bit out of character because i want,for once to make an insecure person.You can already see the tag,so everyone and their canon friendship with someone are entirely different from the anime.Other characters are also OOC to support the plot that I am going with but please don't get discourage because of it.I want it that way so I hope you also enjoy this story.I will be continuing writing this story in the future,lets just pray I don't hit writer's block.Ps: I am bad at writing summary.

One winter night,he was strolling on the sidewalk of every shops in the middle of the busy city that seems to leave behind each traces of people footstep.

He was hoping that time would stop,same when he woke up and hoping the world would stay the same.

It is bad to feel this way? He thought to himself as he watched the view of a couple laughing at each other and he could see their bright smile,’I’ve wonder someday I feel that way towards someone’.

His hand reached for his earphones and start playing “Everything Stays” a song by Rebecca Sugar.Not his favorite song from his not favorite cartoon.Not his favorite topic.

What age he supposed to be,to meet his soulmate?Time seems slipping away and he still hasn’t see any faces of his soulmate.

While he feel hopeful about love and hope,each day he started to get worried over this ‘soulmate’ of his.What if this person denied him,simply because he also could never someone loves him.

As he reached the door of his favorite cafe,the sound of the bell hit against the door as he opened the door,the smell of fresh baked coffee,the sound of the customer’s laughing and talking,a song was playing in the background and the lightning shine brightly across the room.

There was an old piano,that could still be played by others.He first thought it was just a decoration but the second time he went to this cafe,someone was playing it and everyone was awestruck by it.

He has been a regular customer and he knew each worker in this place.

The first one to approach him was a guy named Suga,there is nothing to tell much about him except he is a nice guy with a good sense humor.He only knew him for a while,but not enough a lifetime to be a really good friends.

_ Maybe in another universe,we are best friend. _

Oikawa Tooru was the one in charge of taking orders,and he also hate Daichi very much.

It’s not that they hate each other,they just don’t sit well together.Daichi’s insecurities enough to make him feel every person that does not treat him as friend,hates him with exclamation marks.

He looked at Daichi.Waiting.Then he asked “So have you made up your mind what you want or do I have to stand another 5 minutes?”

He kind of hated it.At least give him space for him to decide on his order.

He randomly chose on ‘Green Tea Creme Frappuccino Blended Creme’. He hates green tea.

Oikawa didn’t say much,neither does he.

He looked around and it seems so weird,he doesn’t like this aches,what is it? He can’t put his words into it,a stir in the back of his soul.No it cannot be.

His heart beats so furiously,suddenly he could see the ‘color’ which brought the feeling he never felt.It was getting closer,he couldn’t hear any sound besides the echo of each footsteps behind him.Daichi was so afraid of turning back,somehow it would led to his discovery.But he couldn’t help but wanting to welcome this stranger,who brought him with such colors,that imbued with his gray skies,with happy stroke of fervor.This intense feeling,finally reached its final when he saw his face.

He was like a petal in spring drifting in the wind.He was like the spring.That’s when i heard his voice,kind of silvery.He could feel this person spirit is vibrant,a contrast to his nature.He was the embodiment of hue.Despite his attraction at first sight,confessing his love would not be right.Since it was the reason they met. _ We are bound by this ties,because of how it is. _

His face shape was rugged,prominent chin,he appeared sly,with his narrowed eyes and hazel colored cat-like pupils and his body posture was firm,stand tall with certitude with muscular but slender frame.

His raven black hair was in bed-head style,with his fringe on the right side that partially cover his right eye.It was such an odd way to style his hair but it suited him.He wore the most eye catching clothes and it was like he was trying to tell everyone in this room,red is his favorite color.

He puts a single arm around someone’s shoulder and whispered something at the other guy with owline golden colored eyes.His spiky white-grey with white streaks,strongly amplified the resemblance of a horned owl.

_ What a bizarre pairs. _

He has a solid build.They both looked like they came out from a magazine.Daichi was not checking on both of them.Just one of them.

His heart was beating faster than he intended to.

The snow outside looked like cherry blossom petals.That just doesn’t make sense,does it?

 

When their eyes aligned,Daichi was wide eyed and start to look at different directions.The red cheeks didn’t help his situation either.

He didn’t say anything to Daichi either.

_ Aren’t we supposed to say something? _

He started to think that person didn’t want him,even as acquaintance.

He clenched his fists and started to tremble.This was not how he imagine that person would be.He somehow landed himself in disappointment again.Even tho he just met this person,he noticed how that raven haired guy judging him from the tip to toes.He didn’t smile when he saw Daichi,he was frowning,and Daichi started to even out his breathing and tried to calm his heart beats even more.

The more he clenched his fist,he could feel the sweat dripping on his forehead.

He never felt this nervous in his entire life.But there was more feelings into it.

All of sudden,being there at that moment felt really uncomfortable for him.

-

When he was six,he asked his mum about soulmate.

His mum chuckled at his curiosity,as he unable to sit still and waited for his mum to answer.

“You’re bound together for the rest of your life.”

His eyebrow furrowed and titled his head,”I don’t get it.”

Her eyes were crinkled and she smiled,”Suddenly their happiness is more important than ours.” She added,”You will get it when you started to love them.”

He was only six,he would always crinkled his nose when he asked the same question.

It was also around the winter night,that he loss his mother.

The day he wasn’t there,he was looking for a job.Sudden calls from the hospital,the color drained out of his face.He hoped everything was okay,his hand was running through his hair.

But the universe prove its point.

After that call,he dashed towards the hospital and approached the surgeon,who he was ready to shake him for answers.The man hesitated and the line on his  face deepened,his froze on his tracks.Yet he heard himself ask “Is she…” Then the words sunk down his chest at the pitiful shake of his head.

The “I’m sorry” that followed choked his breath from his lungs.

_ What did he say? _

He clutched his chest and each gasp tore down his throat and his mind raced as he lost himself to yesterday event.She was fine last night he visited her! Didn’t his sister was there too!? Didn’t they both see Mum eager to get up and go?They watched the snow outside together,laughed when his sister threw snowballs at her.It was child-like,as if she wanted to be young again.

No.She couldn’t be gone.

Not when she promised she would fight,not when she decided to do the surgery despite his reluctant when she told him.

But how can he said no when her eyes sparked with hope.

His throat held back something between a sob and a shout.He gritted his teeth and the strength left him as he attempted to stand.

He was fighting back tears when he followed the surgeon to see her.

His last chance to see her lifeless body.

To say goodbye.

Daichi decided winter season was not his favorite season anymore.

-

His hands gripped tightly on his jean,his body trembled and he was holding back his breath.He closed his eyes,trying to distract himself from his own thoughts.It was excruciating. 

_ People are watching.Please stop.Stop making a fool out of yourself. _

_ Daichi,you are okay _

His inner voice was screaming.He tried to ignore how the words became erratic.

When Suga brought his order,he looked warily when he saw his state.

“Hey,are you alright?” His hazel-brown eyes were wide with concern as he approached closer to Daichi.

He faked his smile, “Yeah,um can you take the bills.I am running late.” He lied through his teeth.Somehow it worked and Suga didn’t ask much.

He didn’t like the way it feels.He didn’t get it at all.He decided he was going home.

Before the other person had the chance to speak,he stood and dashed his way out from the cafe and ran and ran and ran.He stumbled through his way and almost fell before his body took its own composure.

Before he knew it,he was standing in the middle of Yoyogi Park.

The sound of his heavy footsteps leave a fresh,crispy footprint in the snow.

The icy airs whistle around his ears,causing his skin to tingle and sting.Snowflakes fall gently from the sky,tickling the end of his reddened nose and the trees adorned with thick pillows,so fluffy someone must have plumped them up.

Children were jumping about and running around,they were spinning loosely and giggled at each other.The older children confidently throwing snowballs towards anything that stand still long enough.Smaller children cowered and scattered as they were trying to avoid from the incoming aim.They were screaming and hide as they were bombarded wave after wave of relentless snowballs.

Everything was glisten,as if a fairy sprinkled their dust over the entire city.There was momentary hint of blue sky and this bit of sunlight across the wide landscape and usually the snow stopped at the hour of the day.

The scenery was so fairytale-like.But he could not enjoy the view when his heart felt like it was ripping apart,he took a little too far explaining it to himself.It was going crazy for awhile.

Day turned into evening by the time Daichi got into this park.

The sun was setting low,a man with blonde hair with black roots stirring in the chilly wind and glistening in the late afternoon sun lumbered towards Daichi.

“I-I am sorry” he stammered. His cat-like eyes bored into him and Daichi could see they were gold,his eyes played with light the way honey tease the unsuspecting sunbeam and his skin was complexioned. He added  “I wasn’t looking in front.”His expression dulled.

Daichi raised his eyebrows,he gave a half smile “It’s alright, I wasn’t paying attention too.”

He expected the blond haired guy to walk away,but he kept staring at Daichi and recognition dawned on his face.

He guessed, “Aren’t you,Daichi-san from Literature department?”.Daichi was taken aback,he didn’t think this person would recognize him.He tried to remember which department this guy was from,his nose crinkled and a line appeared between his brows.

Nothing came out from his memory.  _ That sucks. _

“Kenma.Kenma Kozume.” His gave exasperated sighs,seeing Daichi own confusion.He continued “From IT department,I was in English class with you from last semester.”

He waited for Daichi to reply.

Daichi’s eyes widen and he started to remember this guy was sitting behind him,he always wore solid color hoodies and had snacks with him.He didn’t talk with others,only when he needed to.Daichi didn’t pay any attention towards him,he was not exactly a friendly guy either.

Kenma was socially awkward,to be honest.Surprisingly so does Daichi.

His hair was obsidian black before he changed into blonde,the black roots were invisible.The only thing that hasn’t change was his bored expression and observing eyes.

Kenma was obviously observing Daichi right there.

For someone who doesn’t remember a person,Daichi remember the little details about them.How odd.

“You didn’t talk much in class.” He paused, _ Shit,I shouldn’t have said that outloud!  _ He added “I-I mean it’s strange you remember me.Or talk to me right now” He didn’t know what he was talking,words started to jumble together and he felt really awkward.

Daichi’s face flushed red all the way to the tips of his ears.

He added more “I had just imagined….that our conversation wouldn’t be so awkward,I..mean I am not well-versed in this kind of stuff.”

_ What even I’m talking right now?Stop.Stop.Stop! _

“I didn’t remember you being one.But that makes both of us..I guess.” Kenma said quietly and averted his eyes,Daichi might mistaken his facial expression for boredom if he didn’t know Kenma treated everyone else the same.Well,they were technically not friends,pals for life or the best way to say was they were strangers.Period.

_ Why are we still talking?I am not complaining tho.But it’s just weird how Kenma talked to him.Is this some sort of prank or is he dreaming and trapped in it?But it felt to real. _

Don’t get him wrong.He didn’t dislike talking to Kenma,he sounded as if he was in love with him  \---  **he’s not** .He wasn’t so sure why Kenma talked to him in the first place.Was it pity?Genuine curiosity? Was it out of boredom?

Is that how much his self worth?Not even worthy to be talked with?

Because everything feel dull about him,he’s not special.

He was so overwhelmed by his own thoughts.Once again he made everything revolve around him.That ‘a short conversation between strangers’ would affected him so much. 

“Well bye.See you around.” Kenma interrupted him from those thoughts and walked away.

When he sat on the bench he noticed the sound of his phone vibration.He fished out his phone in his pocket and saw the number of calls and texts from his childhood best friend,Terushima Yuuji.

The texts he got was so absurd with many amount of emojis and exclamation marks,Terushima didn’t even bother to spell it correctly or use the proper grammar.

**BITCH W R ARE YOU?**

**R U SILENT DA PHOEN AGIAN?**

**OKAY,I MIGHT BE DRUNK RN**

**HONESTLY NOT LOL BUT YEAH PLEASE CALL ME BACK ASAP**

***current location being sent**

**IF IM DED SEARCH ME.I GIVE YOU MY LOCATION.**

Daichi rolled his eyes,seeing his best friend always exaggerate whenever he went out to a blind date.

Terushima Yuuji was the epitome of drama queen but it also was his own facade of being mistrustful in a relationship with someone.He joked around every time he met them,he would complained about every single of them.

Sometimes when he got back from blind date he cried and sniffled a lot on Daichi’s laps.He was shaking with sobs,Daichi didn’t mind that his trouser was getting wet.He didn’t like seeing Terushima hurting.

-

The first time Terushima came out as pansexual,they were highschooler and they were sitting on the floor from the school rooftop,the sky slowly transitioning from cerulean,to lilac,to peachy sunset.It was nostalgic,he could still felt the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

“I am really grateful that you listened to me,Dai.I’ve gotta to admit I was pretty scared on coming out towards ya.I trust you,not to judge me but still...I am so scared,I was so afraid you would hate me.” His eyes were flooded with tears but his mouth curved into a smile.It was the first time Daichi could see his real smile instead of faking it.

On their way to home,Daichi looked up the at the inky abyss of the night sky,dotted with countless stars and illuminated by the buttery white glow of the full moon.

“Ahhh,the night sky is so nice.I wish we would walk more together at night.Look Daichi,can you guess what constellation that is?” said Terushima,glancing over his shoulder. “I wonder what my soulmate is doing right now?Have you ever think about it?”

He was smiling and for a moment Daichi saw a glimmer of hope.His smile revealed two rows of perfect,even teeth.The smile reached his beaming eyes,causing them to crinkle at the corners.In that moment,he was everything.

-

When he rushed to his location,Terushima was throwing up in front of Italian restaurant on the sidewalk. There was no sign of his blind date, _ he might ditched him off seeing how a mess Terushima is. _ Daichi sighed as he seeing the state Terushima in.He approached him closer and Terushima looked up at him,gave him a lopsided grin, “My shine-shining knight in armor finally came to rescue me.” “Will you aahh...defend me? I just got dumped!” “This is the best night of my life” He shouted and everyone glared at them,Daichi bow his head on them and apologized for his best friend behavior.

“Ugh,dude knock it off.Let’s go home and we can talk about this later,” groaned Daichi,he crouched and took Terushima left arm and drape around his shoulder.

Daichi pressed his lips together, “Why do you always do this,huh?I swear to God this isn’t how you deal with your fucking issue,” “You can’t replace him with someone!” He was so done with his unhealthy way of coping.

“For Christ’s sake,will you lighten up?” scoffed Terushima, “I wouldn’t want it another way ya know.” His lips trembled, “He lied to me.I will never forgive him for doing that.Nothing I did was right for him.He saw me as sort of a hallmark of his past failures.Took every chances of reminding me that.”

His other friend believed him when he said the same words but his actions don’t match his own words.Daichi knew better.

His jaw clenched tightly,he was so done of Terushima way of defending his soulmate.He was glad when Terushima decided to cut their bond forever.The bond wasn’t strong so it was easier for them to cut it because doing that could land them both with death.But Terushima was not able to move on,he was too co-dependent on his soulmate,it was like time stopped for him when they broke up.

“You’re an idiot,you know.” His mouth twisted, “If I were you,I wouldn’t even bother about him.Even if he is my soul mate.” 

The rest of their walks towards their apartment,they were in silent with each other.Both of them were too tired to argue with each other and Daichi didn’t want to release his own anger.He knew what would happened if he aggressively insult Terushima for his behavior.

When they got home,they both were too exhausted to pull their shoes off and went straight to Daichi's room.Terushima insisted on sleeping with him and they both were tired so he didn't protest and they laid besides each other with huge fluffy comforter wrapped around them both.It was cold outside but it felt warm being closer to each other. 

They didn’t know that someday one of them will ruin this friendship.


	2. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A you can realized 26 by Paramore fit the whole story that I am writing,I can reassure you this won't end up in a tragic story.Because I am a sucker for light angst with comfort afterwards.I am hoping that you will enjoy the pace that I am giving right now,I am trying to get better at writing slow burn fic.I forgot to add "Love Triangle" but I am still doubtful about the idea because I hate when friends ruined friendship because the feelings they develop into the other person.Oh well at this point you can expect spoilers or preparation.Either way,please enjoy the story.Any critic will be appreciated.

His body jerked to the sound of his phone alarm that woke him up at 6 am.It was too early for him to get ready for his class,but he was a heavy sleeper that one alarm wouldn’t be enough for him so he forced himself to get ready at the earliest hour.Terushima was nowhere to be found,Daichi wasted no time and took a cold shower.He didn’t have time to boiled some water and they also didn’t have the luxury of heater.It was risky to let it off in this month,and his body still not recovered by sleeping on the floor last night.

 

It was so weird that today he wanted to start anew with himself.Maybe self-pitying wasn’t his style.Instead of being disheartened by the way his soulmate rejected him,he wasn’t supposed to be sad about it in the first place.They were bound by ties,they weren’t in love of something.It was stereotypical of everyone to think each soulmate would fall in love at first sight.

 

He wore layer of layers of clothes,and he stole one of Terushima’s jacket.It was his favorite,the vibrant yellow color and it was the polar opposite of his personality.They would have thought Daichi was the type to wear dull colors contrast to his personality.He couldn’t forget to put beanie on his head,his signature style of all time.He snickered at that thought.

 

He also stole Terushima’s boots because that guy had a good sense of fashion and Daichi was not going to pass a free fashionable clothes and shoes.The first time he tried his jumper,Terushima told he looked great in them so they started to share their clothes together.Best pal does that right?

 

He grabbed his sling bag and hurried his way to the campus.He was being 15 minutes late and he hope he could slipped into his class without interrupting the whole class,he did it last time with Professor Ukai and it didn’t end well for him and his classmates.They still hold grudge against him for that.

 

He peeked from the back door and there was no sign of his professor.He let a huge sigh of relieved and went inside.There were a few of students and it seemed like he was not late in the first place.It was somehow strange.He dread to the thought that the classes were cancelled and no one sent about the news on the group chat or he forgot to check it before rushing his way to here.

 

_But there’s other people,so it can’t be that._

 

He took a seat at the back and beside a window.He always prepared his study material before his classes started,but that habit of him being late resulted him being taking points by his professor.He needed to get himself together and stopped waking up late,even if his reason was to study.But lately he slept a lot and he didn’t know why he kept on sleeping like there was no tomorrow.

 

He was writing date on his notebook,and he heard a person gruffed behind him.The other person slammed his bag on the table,almost shocked Daichi as he didn’t expect someone to sit behind him.He turned his back and he choked on his own spit.It was a guy he saw in that cafe yesterday.It was his soulmate.

 

He couldn’t tear his eyes off him and the raven haired guy stared back at him with boredom,as if nothing could entertain him.He didn’t look amused at all by Daichi’s stare.He didn’t even realized he was staring.His cheeks turned pink,he apologized at him and he went back to his reading.

 

He never saw him in his classes,he wondered if the other person was the new student.He was probably from another faculty that needed to take this classes for his semester.But that didn’t help reassure him at the very last.He didn’t look happy to see,or at least welcoming.It was the second time,Daichi wanted to hide at the end of earth and never came out again.If he was alone right there,he would burst into tears.

 

When the class started,he gathered the courage to be there until the end of the class.When it did end,he put every study material into his sling bag and walked down the stairs.He grew impatience by his slow movement and he wanted to be far away from his as far as possible.He made his way inside the public restroom and shut himself in the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

 

Everything around him was trembling and he was choking on his uneven breathing.He searched for his phone and started to dial Terushima’s number and hope his best friend came to him. _Why does this happened again?,_ Terushima didn’t pick up the call and Daichi cursed to himself.He couldn’t feel the nerve in his fingers and his hand was sweating a lot.His body started to sweat and it didn’t help the situation that much.He felt uncomfortable internally and externally.

 

Then his door was being knocked rapidly, “Hey are you okay?” The person at the side of the door asked and by the sound of his voice,he seemed worried.That question puzzled Daichi as to why the person was concerned.People usually avoided unnecessary stuffs.

 

“Yeah,I’m fine”He lied through his teeth and clenched his fists.He tried to reassure himself that everything will be okay.

 

He opened up the door and his hardened face turned soft,it was Kenma Kozume.

 

“The last time I saw you,you were in a mess.Can every time we met you won’t be crying anymore?’ There was no hint of sarcasm in it.He sound genuinely concerned and Daichi hated himself for being this way.

 

He wiped his tears on his sleeve,he sniffled “For someone who hates talking to people,you talk a lot”.

 

“I have my own reason for it.You are not helping yourself either,your mark is telling you are rejected by your own soulmate and you didn’t even try to hide it.Why?”

 

Daichi was staring hole at him,and then he laughed.It was not that laugh he always did when he was nervous.His eyes were telling truth than what he believed it for himself.He tried to erase the thoughts,the way he stared at him and the way he treated as if Daichi as strangers.

 

He swore to himself he will never bring himself down because of others.He repeated the mantra over and over,telling how worthy he was.He deserve to be loved and to love someone.It was never his fault in the first place.But desperately saying it,didn’t make it any less real and genuine.

 

“I don’t know why I even care in the first place.We are all the product of our own idealization.But underneath there,why good it will do if we don’t try at least to pretend.”

 

“Gee...You realized how damaging to think that way.You’re coping your issue in such an unhealthy way.I have to go…” he paused, “Don’t do anything stupid”

 

He knew he hit rock bottom when someone who barely knew him started to tell him to get himself together.

 

He went to search for Terushima at the gym and there he was playing basketball with his teammates.There was also a group of girls cheering over his team,their shouts filled through the entire walls.

 

There was no sign of their coach,and Daichi watched by the sideline and they were almost at the end score.Terushima’s entire face lights up and his smile reached from ear to ear.His teammate patted him on the back and they seemed to having fun from outsider observation.They were having the time of their life.They were creating memories.

 

Terushima waved when he saw Daichi and he jogged towards him. “Hey,do you need anything?I promise we will walk back home together.Just-”

 

Daichi interrupted, “I-I know,I need you right now.” Terushima’s face fall and frown forming, “What’s wrong?I can skip the practice but just,let me ask coach to let me do it another day.”

 

“N--No,I was just saying,we could talk about this later.”

 

His eyes were widen as he understood why Daichi wanted to talk in the first place.His eyes were getting darker and he was half shouting, “What didn’t you tell me that day?Who the fuck that piece of shit of yours?Your fucking soulmate?I know you wouldn’t--” Daichi shouted back. “Well ain’t this just great Teru.I am officially rejected by my own soulmate because thanks to you the entire fucking student knows.Why don’t you shout even harder!”

 

“Shut up Daichi.You have always been this way.Yeah,I am not qualified to say this because hell I am also wrong in many ways especially when it comes to my fucking soulmate but you told me to get myself together.You should take your own advice for a starter.” “Your marks already showed the entire fucking people on this campus that you’re soulless.”

 

Daichi gritted his teeth, “Forget it.I was wrong to think you could help me.I called you when I needed you at most.You don’t have to say it on my face because clearly I already got the message” He continued “I am officially soulless.”

 

He ignored the stares from people that were in the gym,it was not the first time they had a fight in public.Their personal life had always broadcast throughout the public because of Terushima,himself.

 

He was too tired to fight back anymore,after what happened in that class he would rather staying at home,surrounded himself with something that wouldn’t hurt him.

 

Up into now he dealt with his own issues,he sure as well didn’t need another person to deal with.He never felt so alone than before.He used to be okay with being alone,but feeling alone and being alone were different right?

 

His vision suddenly floods with black and white,he used to seeing black and white and when he didn’t anymore,he wanted to get use to see the colors surrounded him.

 

He walked away from Terushima who was shouting started to disappearing from him,he put his hands on both of his ears as he was trying to block out the noises. _E--Everything turns into black and white and I thought I--I will get used to this._

_But God,I am not._

 

His eyes were bursting into tears and he couldn’t help the shakiness from his body and the weird glanced from people.He didn’t even bother to wipe his tears and he gave a snort of disgust.By the end of the day,he would lose his voice if he kept on crying.He held his sling bag tightly and made his way towards the gate.

 

As if time stopped at that given moment,he saw the person who rejected him without giving them,him and Daichi a chance.He was talking to the same person he was with in that cafe,the day Daichi met him.They were laughing at each other,unnoticed towards his presence.

 

The person his soulmate with,the person who resemble a horned owl saw him.He started to wave at Daichi excitedly, _at least he was welcoming unlike someone_ he muttered to himself.He was about to ignore him when his ‘soulmate’ turned his back and when their eyes were aligned,the same time that happened when they met for the first time.His face glowered when he saw him which came unsurprised for Daichi,he sure as hell not disappointed.

 

Sudden rush of adrenaline which he stomp angrily forward to their spot,he immediately regret it but he either go big or home.While the other person remained happily to see Daichi,his soulmate’s expression hardened but Daichi couldn’t care any less about him.

 

His vein popped out in his neck,he got that crazy eyes on him and his soulmate looked at him as if he grew two heads.

 

“Hey,I’m Bokuto Koutar--”

 

Daichi talked over him, “If you think,for a second that your existence means something you are wrong.” “I barely knew you yet you reject me which is funny.” “The entire thing is a joke,I can never see myself loving you anyway.”

“Well I already talked some sense into him!Kuroo won’t listen to me”

 

“Kuroo?” Daich asked.

 

“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou.Make sure you imprinted it in your brain.Forgive me if I did a what normal person would do if they are given in that situation.The whole idea of soulmate is getting overrated,don’t you think?” He added with smirk forming on his face, “We choose who we want to love and be loved by.”

 

“I’m sure you understand that.”

 

His jaws clenched,every strength of him telling Daichi to ignore Kuroo,who was full of smug.

 

The part where he was sarcastically said how the whole thing never mattered and Daichi wanted to punch his face,the way he thought he was right.The truth was he was right all along and Daichi didn’t want to be the one who mesmerized by the thought of someone that as soon he got closer,only for him to ended up drowning tragically beneath the ocean.

 

No one loves someone at first sight.

 

“I got the message clearly since the day we met,I don’t another reminder.” Daichi exclaimed,forcing himself to look at him,he ignored the sound of his heartbreak.Kuroo was moving closer and closer with an almost painful growl,the force of movement made Daichi lean backwards and caused electricity shoot through his veins.Kuroo gave his best dashing smile,Daichi unable to move,unable to think straight,blinded by the way the color started to creeping on his shoulder.He ducked his face shyly under his gaze and internally screaming at this uneventful part of his university life.

 

“Do you have anything to say or you’re going to stand like a fool like you do right now.”

 

Daichi scoffed, “It will be the last.”

 

Daichi snapped back into reality and he took a step back,intimidated and flustered by his presence,lowering his eyes to the ground and stealing glances under his eyelashes.

 

Daichi scoffed,completely trying to regain his composure yet his voice broke,a tight knot suffocating his already dry throat,this time Daichi’s heart not only clacked but shattered into million pieces at the color of black and white consuming his world again.His heart shattered the first time he rejected him when they first met,it wasn’t the last time it happened.

 

He hated the way he sheepishly flushed as soon he felt his presence,the intensity of his eyes,his hazel colored cat-like eyes contradicting with the foreign emotions he stared at Daichi.As if it dedicated only to him,that Daichi mattered to him.His stare held something new,something Daichi never experienced.

 

He grabbed his bag and followed his trail away from the crowd,wanting to ease the frustration and sadness that painted on his face.The whole campus knew about Daichi being rejected by his own soulmate,they loved to gossip at any given mishap in someone’s life.

 

Daichi wondered if him and Kuroo are best friends,would he accepted him if he was his soulmate,not from a complete strangers.Would his eyes looked at him,directing at him fully as if no one else occupying his world but Daichi.If he stared at him with the glow on his face and pure adoration in his eyes,it was everything that Daichi hoped for.

 

He ignored the tightness in his chest,it was what he best at.He felt the same magnetic force the day they met,like his own personal center of gravity,and the way he could never stare at him and couldn’t anything else but his mind turning into useless organ,as if the time stopped for him.

 

When he got home,he turned on his favorite songs and laid himself on the couch.He didn’t bother to change his clothes.The beeping of his phone made him jump,he breathed in relief as it was a message from Terushima.He can’t helped but forgave his best friend who simultaneously sending message on how sorry he was.

 

The only person that he felt safer right now,that was there for him whenever he need someone,that countless nights where he had a major breakdown,where he called everyone from his friends from high school and they thought he was joking when he said he wanted to end his life but Terushima listened to him venting out his whole emotions,who wiped his tears which he embarrassingly hide his face afterwards,who brightened his day and brought smile on his face,who always looked at him as he mattered.It was Terushima Yuuji all along.

 

He didn’t need a soulmate when he had Terushima,who are always understanding and accepting,who laughed at his dry jokes as if it the funniest joke someone ever told him,who made Daichi into the cheesiest person alive,who was ready to drop at the hand of anything just for him,who wanted the best for him.

 

The heartbreak and the betrayal that his best friend had to deal with,that left constant emptiness and his many flings with other people because he could never love someone else the way he loved his soulmate.He became so dependable towards his soul mate that he couldn’t stop living in the past.Sometimes he would get this heavy heart,the overwhelming sadness and the memories started to replay over his head and he knew he didn’t miss his soulmate.He missed who he was.He was alive when they were together,he felt the whole world wrapped around his fingers,he used to ignite fires and everything felt as if he was god.

 

Now he didn’t even know who he was.Just an empty shells walking off the street while everything started to turn into black and white.

 

That was how Daichi felt,when he saw him every single day where his best friend tried to smile and act normal.He said he always got sad at nights,but while everyone was living their life,when he was surrounded by friends his eyes was staring at the distance longingly.

Daichi hold onto hope that he saved for the latter,after all they said that dreaming was free.

 


	3. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter inspired by Happy To Be Here by Julien Baker. Also the lyrics that I wrote in this chapter is from this song.Hope you enjoy this ones.Any criticism will be appreciated.

The rest of the week he barely focus on his work,he showed up to his classes surprisingly he was not being late like he used to.Part of it because he was having a trouble with sleeping,countless nights with him waking in cold sweat from his nightmares.

 

He was still there.

 

Daichi learned he was not new to the classes they had together.He wondered why it happened on that day? Why they only met at that time,when they had been closer to each other every single day.Daichi didn’t want to waste his time,trying to figure everything about them.

 

He didn’t want me and even care about us.

 

  
He remembered how he told Daichi he didn’t need a soulmate.It remind him every day,he couldn’t get out from his mind,as it whispered to him out every corner.

 

Being away from soulmate could be fatal except unbound ones.

 

Terushima didn’t bring up their argument about his soulmate.Daichi can feel that his best friend still mad at the unknown soulmate of his.The spot where his mark was burnt,it itched after the wound started to heal.The mark only showed to everyone he was soulless and the rejection didn’t hurt that much on his skin.It was his soul that he was worried.

 

No one knew who was the person that rejected Daichi.The only one thing that made Daichi relieved for once.The whole week had been hellish.He couldn’t imagine hell could be worst than this.He was not religious though.

 

Most of the time,Daichi spent time on the library,working on his thesis or that how he thought he was doing.He seemed he wasn’t there,he felt he was out from his body and watching everything around him like he was seeing a movie.The voices of people getting higher and higher and slowly disappearing into the background.

 

Daichi was lying to himself,he was not okay.His actions speak louder than his inner thoughts.When the color started to disappear and the black and white claimed his life back,Daichi hated it.How he woke up,watching as his room went back to how it was.When he walked whenever he was,his vision was so dulled that the people and the voices no longer there.It was not the silence that Daichi was so afraid.It was how familiar it felt.

 

When he saw Kuroo,he threw few glances over his shoulder.Kuroo didn’t see him so Daichi took any chances to stare at him longer.His whole body seemed to sabotage him,the way his heart started to beat and the butterflies in his stomach.

 

He thought when he saw Kuroo the pain would came back.He didn’t want himself being triggered like he used to whenever he was around him.Mental illness doesn’t care about when and why.

 

Even though he was breathing,the agony in his mark was unbearable.

 

The mark was there only to show he had a soulmate or not.But the color that he dealt with,it show how alone it was.

 

It was unmerciful.He wished in another universe there will no be soulmate.Where people are not forced to be bound by each other or how their world color changed because of their unknown lover.

  
  


Kuroo always seemed happier without him.He was there wearing the same clothes that made everyone stared at him.He seemed like he loved the attention.Daichi didn’t see his friend that always hanging out with him.

 

Kuroo never seemed disinterest at everything except when he saw Daichi.He could saw the disgusted look at him when he accidentally saw Daichi from across the room.It felt like a slap to his face.

 

He made sure to keep his expression annoyed so it won’t hint the aches and twinges in his body.

 

The worst thing about his mark how the pain lingered afterwards,for weeks sometime,after he thought he was okay.

 

He tried to reason himself,reassure himself by considering how accepting he can be towards Kuroo.Daichi understood why his soulmate rejected him.

 

No one can loves their soulmate and denying universe that brought them together.   
  


He still couldn’t face him again until he learnt how to stop his heart,his mind and his soul from being hurt.

The silver lining in this was that he glad they never bond more than this or in love with him could lead him to in more deep of loneliness and sadness.To the point that he couldn’t live without him.

  
  


He wondered how much damage it would go along with it.Well that wasn’t quite true.For him it’d been...everything.

Daichi could tell the fact from fiction,Kuroo wasn’t attracted to him.Not to say that,they never spend days together or they weren’t friend.It’s been a hard truth to accept.Daichi wanted to claim a small part of attraction.It was enough for him for now.It was more that a lot of people in his situation could get.

Nonetheless,Daichi knew better than to get closer,no matter how he wanted to.Kuroo would downright angry if he decided to ignore their conversation and followed his traces everywhere.

The song he had been playing lately was a hit close towards home.

‘If it makes me better,how bad can it be’

‘I heard there were a fix for everything well then why,then why,then why not me’

‘Grit my teeth and try to act deserving,when i know there is nowhere i can hide from your humiliating grace’

‘God if there’s enough left after everyone else,then why,then why,then why,why not me’

The first week was tough.

When Daichi wasn’t working or doing his assignment,he was staring out in space or reliving their first met or doing any number of incomplete and unproductive things and trying his hardest to not think about Kuroo or what he’d said and how he’d said it.

Obviously he failed terribly.

The thing was Daichi had known nothing would come out from his own feelings.Kuroo didn’t allow him any romantic relationship toward him.Still,all Daichi had ever been able to hope that there was a place for him beside Kuroo.

But this?

Not acknowledging Daichi’s feelings and belittling their connection and humiliating him on top of the rest of it.

Three months went by.

Tuesday was the worst day.

Terushima asked him to sent his work project to his classmate who was Kenma Kozume.Terushima had to ask for his help because he needed by his coach.Daich was reluctant at first,he had his own work too.But he defeated when Terushima promised to buy him a korean set meal that was shopped across their campus.

His best friend knew his weakness and given any chance he used it to content.But it was not that terrible,mostly bribing him with food.No one can reject food,not even Kuroo.

_ Damnit,I think about him again.Give it a rest Daichi. _

Daichi weighed out each word he said and chosen the ones that would bled him the most.

He spent most of his week,grieving,not for the relationship that would never be but for the hope that he harbored that he’d concealed even himself.

Well at least he had not given into the foolhardy urge to kiss him and say damn it all and just press his lips to his and hope for the best.That he will kiss him back.

At least it wasn’t one more the tugging on his chest,his skin,his bone and definitely one more memory crying out in the lonely halls of his mind for Kuroo.

He knocked the door that Terushima’s classmate should be,twice,and no one answered the door.This frustrated him more,as he needed to be  somewhere else and he’s not a patient person.The third knock was answered finally and Daichi wanted anything more than to avoid.

Kuroo Tetsurou.

He wanted to avoid any situation that would left him together with Kuroo.

It wasn’t that he loved him less,admired him less or had stopped being able to feel the connection that they had,it was like an electricity shock and he felt he never knew him.He just...didn’t want to be around him at any moment.He wondered what else Kuroo would say to get his point across.What would he will say to keep him from distance.

“Ah...how do you know where i live?” Kuroo eyes were looking at him as if Daichi had been stalking him.His tone was so accusing and layered with hatred.

_ Ouch _

The first thing that came up to his mind, “I’m here to deliver work project for um..Kenma Kazume?” “He live here?” he immediately winced at his poor choice of words.

“Uh yeah?He live here for like a year already.Are you sure you are at the right campus?Or you just clueless all the time” The last part was meant to mock him.

No matter what Kuroo said or implied,it stings.

He was being patient when Kuroo told him to back off.When he threw all away any chance they could have.

He was not now.

He felt the anger radiating through his body,his head felt heavy and his annoyed expression.He tensed all over,his body was preparing to fight without his conscious permission.

“Are you a professional asshole?Because if you do,you’re doing a bad job at it.Excuse me for trying to help my best friend and I had to walk miles for me to---to get here and this is what i get?At least try to  pretend I just another stranger that you didn’t look disgusted at.Like  **he paused** I am the last person you want to see.”

He didn’t realized he was shouting until he looked at the shock face Kuroo given to him.Everyone who lived in this dorm heard every words he said.It was like howler’s letter.Daichi didn’t regret it.Not one bit.

He ended his shout with a slap towards Kuroo’ face with his best friend project.The paper flew and Daichi picked his pace and walked away.His body tense even more.

After what Kuroo had done,Daichi could see how anger and humiliation could turn into something cold and hard.He didn’t know what his brain was doing but wanting no part of it.Of them.

‘If I could do what I’d want,I’d become electrician’

‘I’d crawl inside my ears and I’d rearrange the wires in my brain’

“Wait” Kuroo started to follow him from the back,Daichi lips thinned but he did as requested,staring at him when he walked in front of him and trying to keep his turmoil to himself.

“I’m so damn sorry.” His pleading note in his voice,as if he was trying to convince something,Daichi still couldn’t believed what he said right there.Daichi believed him,believed that he would went such length to talk to him unless he wasn’t sincere.

Daichi didn’t know what to with his sudden apology.Something inside him went cold.

He didn’t care anymore.He thought by now when Kuroo talked to him willingly and apologized for his poor choice of words and the humiliation he gave,how he treated him as if he was a disease in his lungs.

He’d come in thinking that they were going to argue,or try to get through with whatever they were doing,dancing on each other’s footstep and playing with words,he’d been laid bare again by Kuroo.He didn’t know it changed anything if he forgave him.Not right now,at least.He needed more time to be alone and trying to live without him.

“What,” Kuroo hopeful expression,waiting for Daichi to tell him he forgave him that every pain he stabbed him meant nothing.It was that one thing that happened. He continued,trying his best to get over him,that nothing could hurt him anymore, “What are you apologizing for?” “If you really do feel sorry,then you know why you said it in the first place.”

_ Your feeling will never be reciprocated. _

Those words were the one he wanted to hear now so that it will be easier to tear him out from the picture and distant himself from any inevitable of them seeing each other often.

“I’m sorry I threw those papers on you.Please put it together because Teru really works hard on it.” “I have to go.” He smiled at Kuroo but it was defeated ones.It was a blatant and obvious change of subject,he needed time to think rationally and through but he couldn’t do it when Kuroo stubbornly hold his hand to stop him from walking away.

“You have to know.That--That what I had said that day it was pure out of fear.You do realized by now,Daichi” The way he said his name,Daichi saw how the color started to paint slowly and slowly trying to make it way back into his life.He tried to escape his hand from Kuroo grips on his,he was afraid of what he will say,that he unable to heal anymore.The color spread more and he knew the color of each colors that he dreamed when he was a kid.He fantasize about it often throughout his entire life,that one day he will able to see how the world is,and it was so beautiful that he afraid to lose it.

He couldn’t enjoy the scenery that in front of him,he filled with dread that it will lasts shorter.

Unconsciously his eyes teared up and it was uncontrolled.His mark was hurting him again,the pain that lingered betrayed him by spreading its wound more.He didn’t want Kuroo to see him in this condition.He wanted to run and never come back.But Kuroo held his hand as if his life depend on it.

“You are so cruel-Kuroo,please please stop please stop.”  _ Please stop _ .Daichi begged and turned his crying face as he didn’t want to see Kuroo face.It was no longer mesmerizing,it was torture.If he see the emotions in his eyes he would forgave Kuroo. But he can’t.

Sudden movement Kuroo hugged him,Daichi was left with confusion.He didn’t expect for Kuroo to do such thing,that he might be regretted the way he’d let Daichi down,had thought about what had happened than once,had stopped and planned what the best way to get Daichi to look at him again.

He succeeded anyway.

He had to breath deeply as he looked at him.The entire face mapped with heaven’s grace and Daichi was being lured to stare at something he shouldn’t have.He tried to remind himself that even if he was deeply staring fondly at Daichi,he won’t be fooled.

It took Kuroo three months to actually talk with him.

The pain that he had to deal months ago,this one it was the cruelest one of all.He didn’t want that look at Kuroo,he wanted it to go away,he wanted it be deleted from his memories and certainly wipe it off from Kuro face.

He cannot deal with any form of pity from him.He never once forgot about the ache and sleepless nights.

Or every single day he was trying to paint his black and white world.

Kuroo stroked his cheeks and he jerked,opening his mouth to fight back but Kuroo continued “Will you give me a chance to explain?” He asked in a humble way,afraid of making Daichi running away.Daichi hesitated before nodding jerkily.

“I knew how you felt.Our connection,it wasn’t hiding everything..I felt it every day.” Kuroo said and blunt as always,and the shadow of humiliation from three months ago washed away over Daichi. “I thought it was temporary,that you’d realize having feelings for someone who is ready to sabotage himself at the drop of hands it would only end with heartbreak.”

“I told myself that it was a matter of time that you’d realized how I couldn’t give you what you want.As long that I didn’t actively encourage your feelings,then what harm will they do?” He said and Daichi wanted to stop it from getting further,afraid of what’s coming next,”Three months ago,I wasn’t prepare than what i was prepared in my entire life,it was you.I wanted anything more than to drift you away.”

Daichi could see Kuroo’s jaw clench,but he felt like he was watching from miles away.Kuroo had told him to never come back.Kuroo had thrown those words at him,hadn’t imagined how it affected Daichi,what was left behind.

“It was my fault.I’ve hurt you in the worst possible way and I understand if you won’t forgive me for it.To be truth,I can’t see myself redeeming for what I’ve did.That what I’ve come to believe for myself.That I will be okay without you in the picture.But I was wrong.And on top of that I tried to make you hate me.Knowing that your soulmate couldn’t love you.Knowing I rejected you.” Kuroo’s eyes were burning and he continued “When you said it will be last time we see each other,my answer is anything but that.”

“Kuroo” Daichi whispered,and it felt like something was tearing him apart within him,little silvers of pain burrowing inside of him.He’d thought done a great job at protecting what was left in his heart from Kuroo’s rejection but he was wrong.

But it didn’t mean he was happy at this discovery.

He wasn’t mad anymore toward Kuroo.But he was sad knowing what was left between them.

They both were a giver.They both rather give more than taking what others to offer.

It hurt to love Kuroo.He’d forgotten how much.

“The only solution I’ve had that time was to not let you sacrifice yourself for me,because we both know what soulmate means by now.I can’t do that for you.” Kuroo rasped,barely getting the words out and Daichi couldn’t do it anymore,he didn’t want to listen to whatever that was left from Kuroo,he reached out to hug Kuroo.

“You believe in them” Kuroo said,his voice quiet and low “You believe it so completely that they have become truths that became of what was in your everyday life,that you don’t think about it more,it sits there at the back of your mind and give comfort when needed,and you held them dear to you and then you forget” He said and paused,clearing his throat “But I didn’t want it”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,I was trying to make you realize that I am not the only option that you have.Everyday it hurts that I can’t ignore most of time,I tried to reach you but my mind keep reminding that I will ruin this.What we had was a safe zone-”

“That’s enough” Daichi interrupted,wrapping his arms around him but it was Kuroo that clashed Daichi towards him,who held onto him like he couldn’t stand,he added lamely “We could start slowly.How about being friends?” 

“I get it.It’s okay.I am not mad at you anymore.” He said softly next to Kuroo’s ear. “Forget about the safe zone for now.Why don’t we be there for each other and try our best?I can’t promise that there will no be any heartaches and it is unavoidable.But what we have,why not dive in together?”

Kuroo had tried to destroy their potential of relationship in misguided attempt to protect Daichi for himself but Daichi felt a pang in his chest.Because Kuroo the type to abandon someone he cares because he was so afraid of losing that person.

Those confession didn’t reassure his doubtful heart.He hugged Kuroo harder though.

To know that Kuroo did in fact care about him the way he wanted to.He didn’t even suspected it will be this.

Daichi piece all the clues together when Kuroo was being too obvious in his choice of words.Maybe it was not being chosen but something that he felt for a long time.

Kuroo tried so hard,to look at with disgusted face,to ignore his entire existence so they both won’t go through any heartbreak together.

_ Heartbreak? _

He loved Daichi.

“Kuroo” For a second it seemed Kuroo hadn’t heard him but then he sighed and stepped back,disentangling himself from Daichi.His face gave the confirmation that Daichi needed,but Kuroo still said quietly, “I don’t expect anything but I do hope you give me a second chance.”

“Hush” Daichi was slightly annoyed,he didn’t need to hear that without the faint of his heart.If Kuroo truly loves him,he needed to be okay with taking everything that Daichi can offered.

“I know what I’ve done and I have been terrible for you”

Daichi waited for more but Kuroo went silent and his eyes roaming over Daichi’s face in little bits of pleading in his eyes.

“If you didn’t expect anything then why told me in the first place?” Of course Kuroo hadn’t actually said the words himself,letting him be vulnerable but never too much.He scared of getting closer with Daichi.

“You deserve to know it”

Did he? Because Kuroo expected Daichi to reject him harshly as he did.The idea gave him no satisfaction.

He added when Daichi trying to regain his focus, “If I hadn’t,you wouldn’t even know as the memory of your feelings are gone.”

“It is what you wanted” he rasped out and he hadn’t thought Kuroo could hurt him even more than ever.

“From the very first met,you already decided what was best for you.Not for me or for us at all.” 

“It was what I wanted,yes.” His voice heavy, “I was in denial and I hated myself for it.I hated how I hurt you.That I only think for myself and said it was for you.”

“So it wasn’t part of your own calculation”

Daichi immediately regretted his words that were petty and bitter although his anger kept him from apologizing.

He didn’t if that regret on Kuroo’s face was genuine or not.

“It’s great to know the person you love doesn’t love you back,” Daichi said and covered his eyes with the back of his arm and just breathing.

“No.It’s not” Kuroo agreed and it made ten times worst.

Neither of them spoke anymore and the silence dragging on an on.It wasn’t that Daichi didn’t want to respond,it just he didn’t know how to feel anymore.He felt vaguely sick and there was a buzzing in his ears.While he understood everything Kuroo tried to say,none of it made sense anymore.

“Daichi,” Kuroo spoke from the silent treatment, “I want to make it right between us” “Instead of trying to avoid being happy or worried how long it will lasts,I want to try for us to be friends for now.I know I don’t have the right to say it as I was selfish but I want us to together.But I don’t want to rush it.”

He admit when Kuroo told him that he wanted to be friends first he didn’t know what to think anymore.

To take it slow and know if they are meant for each other?

He wanted to be optimistic about them.The heavy in his chest felt lifted and he never wanted to let go what they both had.

He’d thought he would be okay with the familiarity around him,that he’d able to live without seeing another day return to its original state.It was so easy to get used to anything that makes him happy.

He smiled at Kuroo and trying his hardest to conceal his happiness from radiating in front of him.Don’t get him wrong,it’s not that he didn’t want to be sincere about his feelings for Kuroo but he was afraid too.

The fear outweighed the affection.To not know what the future hold,whether the person you loved still there throughout your entire life or you’d just let everything fade away as there was nothing left for each other.

_ I think it’s been a long time _ since _ I’ve had this feeling _

_ The feeling wanting to completely enjoy my time with someone else _

_ But it doesn’t feel bad at all. _

When they were no longer love each other and dragging each other because no one can handle loneliness.They held back their partner from experiencing opportunity meeting someone else that could love them the  way they deserve to be loved.Sometimes it doesn’t work out and it was best to let them go.

We can’t afford to be toxic towards each other.

God,Daichi felt hurt by his own perception between them.But he didn’t want to ignore what they had.

Because what good will it do if he tried to force what reckoned to be.

“I promise that if things don’t work out,we will always care for each other.Maybe--maybe in another universe..we won’t be afraid to love the people we are instead cower in fears of what might happen.”

They both smiled at each other.

He swore that it felt his whole world was running out of time.

That their promise that they had will soon betrayed both of them.

  
  
  


 

  
  



End file.
